The Brewing Battle
by playingwithfire7
Summary: Nico And the other kids of "the big 3" are hunting down a dangerous beast in the underworld. The only problem is, They might be staying in the underworld. Forever. Also the major gods gets captured one by one. A bit of Percabeth too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on fanfic, so its probably gonna suck...

This is in Nico's POV

I stared at the swirling black waves of pain, suffering, and ruins... the river Styx. Across from it lay paradise, the enchanting Elysium, and hell, such as the fields of punishments and the agonizing screams from within. Not exactly the perfect sight for a 13 year boy like me.

But again, I'm not exactly regular, either. I'm a demigod. You know, about the Greek gods and such? Well, whoopdedoop! They're all real.

My name's Nico, and I'm a son of Hades. I have to admit, I think my powers are best, better the Percy, son of Posiedo- OWWW! What, Percy? NO! I didn't say your powers were worse, I said, ummm, I... GLARGALUFATHAT! Doused me with a gallon of water. Well, he is the son of the sea god, aien't he? Well, At least he can't summon skeletons from the revolutionary war to fight for him, can he?

It was all normal at first, the morning birds chirping at our ears, the smell of ripe strawberries, and the distant thunder of the climbing wall. How? Well it shakes and a quadrillion tons of lava splashes around and... yeah... I have some pretty nasty experiences with that thing. Don't ask. A normal day at camp half-blood, a camp for, well, half-bloods like me. (duh, what did you think?) Yes! Capture the flag! Thats our best activity, and perce and I always team up, along with annabeth and thalia. In other words, we were unstoppable.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! WE'RE PLAYING CAPTURE THE FLA- ohhhhhhh..." As I watched Percy stoop around to find his pants, wearing only Finding Nemo boxer shorts.

"nice shorts" I said, with a smirk.

"shut up" Percy shouted, his face looking a lot like a tomato on fire

"did I hear any shouting from in there? Cause if I did, I'm coming in to see whats wron-n-n-n...oh boy" Annabeth said, Trying to hide her smile "look what we have here..."

"I told Nico already, SHUT THE F**K UP!" Percy screamed (I don't recommend you do this. Percy's voice is about as high as a 3 year old girl going on the highest roller coaster in America)

And got his revenge. He dumped tons of icy cold water on us, and if I remember correctly, he might of swept away my pants, revealing my Bob the builder undies.

And then, my brain was on auto-pilot, I was about to summon a whole army of undead baddies to kick his balls, when a 500 pound tank crashed onto my head, and decided I wasn't a treat.

"Come on! You had to do that right then! Didn't you! Bad girl! Sit Ms.O Leary" I commanded, But apparently, We only house trained her (Before that it was terrible! She would do it right in the arena so once Clarssie tripped in... The stuff and we ran from her for hours, looking like she wanted to brain us right then and there)

She rampered away, looking rejected, and suddenly I was somewhere else... On Mt. Olympus?


	2. Chapter 2

Nicos POV

"What the Hades man!" I shouted, angrily. I was SO close to getting my revenge on Percy, and BAM! It all disappears. Dang. This day gets better and better. I walked around the room, filled with treasures, jewels, gems, weapons, you name 'em! I never actually took a good look at Mt. Olympus. White marble rose to the heavens above, a section of the rooms for each of the gods. A saltwater fountain for Poseidon. A couple of axes and swords for ares. An every-flavor-never-expiring bowl of cereal from, yes, Demeter. Storm clouds for Zeus. Skeletons for dad, Hades. It went on and on. A automaton for Hephaestus. An animated ZZZZZzzzZZZZ... For Morpheus. I quickly moved on.

"WELL! SO HE FINALLY ARRIVES!" a booming voice barked from behind. I bet I jumped a foot into the air. The old "big three" were there. I looked at them, puzzled. Called? I was literally snatched from whatever I was doing. I made sure not to say that, but I was pretty sure Zeus sensed that, 'cause he looked liked he wanted to blast me all the way down to the first floor.

The gods explained the situation pretty quickly. Kronos had a back-up plan in case this one (the second titan war) failed. And it just started... Today. They didn't know what the Hades it was, but apparently, we were supposed to find out. But they did know something. This monster, titan, or god could only be defeated by the big 3 and the big 3's kids. Yes. This... "thing" was so big that the big 3's kids alone could'nt even defeat.

" Do you know where we could find this thing... or what? I mean, we can't exactly search the whole earth, ya know? Even without the seas, sky's, and underworld." I knew this was "a little" bit dangerous (meaning a whole lot). Gods have been known to blow their own kids up, not that I have any personal experiences. (thank the gods!)

The gods all looked a little troubled by this, except for some strange reason, he looked really sly.

"I think we should vote for the demigods to search for this strange beast. Once they find it, we shall come to slay the beast... with the half-bloods, of course..." Zeus said. Poseidon agreed. "Well? What shall it be, Hades? Or do you have any other plans?"

Dad nodded. "I know where he is. I feel the presence of this beast. There seems to be multiple clones of this thing. But the strongest is in the fields of punishments. And he seems to be able to escape the underworld as well..."

Now this was serious. If he can escape the fields of punishments he was human. But to be able to clone itself? Not possible! Some nagging little thing, some strange question...

"ummm... Lord Zeus? Why did you pull me here? And who are coming with me?" I asked, hoping not to be to offensive to him.

"Two answers. One, Thalia, Percy, And you are going. You may also bring along two friends, but remember, Those two can't kill the beast. And why we called you here?" Zeus continued.

"is because we want you to lead it" Zeus finished.

Well? Did you like it? I have another story, PJO Star wars if you liked this story you might want to check that out sometime. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I just thought I'd like to add another chapter to this story...**

**Nico's point of view.**

Wait a second. Hold it. They want me... to lead this quest? What the hades is goin' on?

Let me explain. Now don't get me wrong or nothing. I like the fact that Percy gets to be leader on every quest, has a cute girlfriend, heroic hero, son of the sea god, who, by far, is much kinder than SOME (cough *****hades*** **cough) dad...

OK, who am I fooling? He has everything, I have nothing. Zip zero. So you could kind of guess the reaction I got when I heard this.

I think I said something REAL smart. Something like "whaaaaa?" and started drooling on Poseidon's shoes. He like all kinds of water, but I guess drool just wasn't one of them. I felt the rage radiating off him. Dang. All from some spit. I thought I was gonna get vaporized, yet I couldn't sense it. The feeling, it was some thing from my mom. She wasn't like Rachel, or Sally (Percy's mom). They could only see monsters. But (supposedly, according to dad) she could sense the monsters presences, and not many mortals could posses that kind of power.

Suddenly, the room started rolling. Not the "WHEE! This is so fun" kind of rolling, but the "ohhh, I think I need to pass out..." kind of rolling. Looked at the 3 gods, but they were surprised as well, and suddenly... The most hideous, evil, scary... Thing just cracked the floors. I wonder what the mortals were seeing downstairs. A booming voice echoed off the walls, and bounced in my ear. And... I wish I didn't.

**Annabeths Pov**

I Stared in awe at the sudden flash of light, like the kind where you strap a grenade to a firecracker. I did it once for a science project. VERY bad idea, but back to the present. I instinctively turned my head the other way. I did not want to be melted into Annabeth ooze. And when I looked back...

Nico was gone. And where he had stood was a handwritten letter:

Dear Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson,

We had taked Nico Di Angelo to a very important meeting with the gods. Wait a sec, are the gods. Forget it. My godly eraser wont work. Wait, why am I writing this down? Its like in my diary. Wait! I just told them I have a diary. D**n! Why'd do I always do this stuff? Why am I even rambling on with this s**t? D**N! F**K YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER F**KING B**CH! Wait! Anyways, he is on Olympus with all the gods. Wait! There are only 3 gods meeting with him... WTF am I doing?

Sincerely,

Zeus, POSIUOIUP, and HOIYBES

I looked at the letter. I don't get it. They're almost kings (and queens) of the world and they don't even know proper English Percy would know- and that is not that much- besides mother. And boy did Zeus swear! And he even rambles in his letters! I deciphered the names for a long time until I gave up. (I later learned that Poseidon and Hades scribbled out their name's before Hermes could magic it away.) The total time was around two minutes. Now, I know that sounds short, but usually I could read it, process it, and memorize it in thirty- seven seconds. Percy looked at me strangely, like I was really interesting. I finally met his eyes, and he blushed a bright red and thought the laces of his shoes were really shocking.

"ummm... so you want to check out this letter?" I asked. I looked at Percy really closely, analyzing (or how Percy would have said it, Annabeth-lyzing.) him to the details. And I thought I saw what was bothering him. Just Nico. I mean, Nico's like a little brother to Percy. Of course Percy would be nervous, not yet having read the letter. At least thats what I thought.

"ummm... you know how Nico was, like, toally telaported? Well, I just want you to know that he's fine, and the gods needed him for a *special* meeting. Hope we see Nico's stupid hide again in one piece". I wanted to make Percy feel better, I wanted to make him feel happy and to be happy myself. WHOA! Where'd those thoughts come from? Man, this was NOT the kind of regular teenage girl should feel, and espically to her BEST FRIEND! I watched Percy give a small smile. Man! He even laughed at the most corny joke. Not saying that mine was, ( it totally was) but that he could be pretty pleansant MOST of the time. He gave a fluttered cough, as if he was getting up the wits to say it. And then he said something that blew me off to oylumpus.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not worried about Nico." Percy said. And then the shocker came.

"I'm worried i'll lose the guts to do this." And with those words, he wrapped me in a deep hug, and stared directly into my eyes. My stormy gray eyes meet excited sea-green eyes. those wonderful eyes, and those- And all other thoughts vansihed, as he kissed me.

The kiss was just like him. Nice and gentle, but rough, and I have to admit, a bit confused. His mind seemed to know exactly what to do, and we just embraced each other. When it finally ended, I just kept my arm around Percy's neck and smiled.

"Why did you seem nervous before, the, you know, kiss?" I sighed dreamily as I replayed it again in my head. Why did he feel nervous? I snapped back into the present to catch the final couple of words.

"-scared you would'nt love me." Percy's voice hit me stronger than Zeus's master bolt. And my answer flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"You don't have to worry. I would always love you, stupid seaweed brain!" I answered and we just sat there laughing.

**o how did you like it? plz R&R. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percys Pov**

Im really interested in lists today, so, just FYI, Oh, and the days of the week

OH MY GODS! Annabeth just said she loved me. I nervously had a mental list of questions:

Did Annabeth like me?

Are we boyfriend /girlfriend?

Are we having pizza tonight?

Is is pepperoni?

Am I a good kisser?

Is it Tuesday?

Dam my ADHD, I was always getting off topic. I decided a couple answers to my answers. To shorten it, they were all yes. (I might sound like a self conceited jerk for saying im a good kisser and whatev, but I think they're true)

"sooo... This is kinda awkward..." Nico started. The past couple minutes made me totally forget about Mr. Death Breath. I started to ask why when he I noticed that:

Our hands were entwined.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

Annabeths head was leaning on my shoulder.

I actually think today's Wednesday.

I felt my curious self taking over. " Where were you? Annabeth said something about some gods kidnapping you and holding you for a special meeting on Olympus." I wondered. I knew that Nico knew something I didn't, and I wanted to know.

"yeah, i'll explain it to you" Nico answered. He loved talking to other people, and he stays in the underworld where not a living, talking, un- moaning, non- translucent being was. Go figure. And for the next past hour he explained everything.

"cool! I get to pick someone, please! I know you'll agree, and I'm pretty sure SHE would too" I begged. At the end, I gave a cocky smile to annabeth, which caused to bruise on the back of my head. Nico, however, didn't seem to get it.

"who is it? Your girlfriend? Wait do you have one? Is it annabeth? Maybe, I think not. I don't know. Who is it? How do you know she would want too, is it monday?" Nico poured out, quicker than the fountain in my cabin. I also noticed annabeth blushing when Nico thought she was my girlfriend. I told him that:

yes, it was annabeth.

yes, annabeth was my girlfriend. (which caused the second bruise on my face)

No, it was tuesday

** 1234567890 line break**

"Campers, on my mark" Chiron roared above the chatter of voices

"you know the plan, seaweed brain, stay on guard patrol, and I'll sneak in with the cap." Annabeth fervently asked. I reassured her for the millionth time, yes, I knew the plan. (the reason annabeth was so frantic was that she bet a weeks dessert that we'd win.

"get set" I braced myself, we need to hear the last shout before I could go barreling down the hill to the-

"GGGGGOOOOOOOOO!" A mob of crazy overactive demigods barelled towards the opposite side. I sat by the water, making it magically swirl around my fingertips.

Gods, I hate patrol. Never, and I mean NEVER, had Annabeth been so defensive. I guess sometimes desserts do that kind of stuff to people. I wondered why Annabeth had been so worried about this side, as if she thought someone was gonna-

BAM! The butt of a sword flew at my face, would have broke all my teeth had I not been invincible. When I uncapped riptide, I scanned the area for the plume of red that would indicate the other side. I came face to face with a moldy skeleton, bones whitened by the sun, holding a... staff. Except it was surrounded by this, omnious void of despair. I was trying to wonder what kind of monster it was when it spoke. Hoarse grinding, like sharpening a sword.

"I am not a monster." The creature spoke.

"Then who are? What are you doing here?" I spoke, perhaps a bit too rough. I stared at the creatures face, and you ever watched the mortal movie Harry Potter? Well those "Dementors" (Really just a copy of the beast that guards the entrance to Tartaus.) when they were giving a kiss looked like this thing. "do not worry, There will be no harm done to you... Yet. I will give you a warning. It will not be long until you know this yourself. Go to the Moutauk beach and throw these pearls into the ocean. Otherwise, you and you friends shall be killed." And with those happy words, he vanished. And then three pearls floated down onto my palm. And then three Hellhounds surrounded me. And I had three thoughts:

Run!

Pull out Riptide!

I think its actually Thursday!

**How'd you like it? Plz R&R if possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is strange. Anyway, I want to make this story quicken up, and, after this chapter it'll go much quicker.

Percys POV

After that accouter, I did the most manly thing in the history of demigods. I started screeching like there was no tomorrow, which might be true. I had decided that the it was Wednesday, and I could not Fight all three of them. Which left me with one option. RRUUUUNNNNN! I started making my way up the hill, until suddenly, all there was was blackness. And I popped out of the tunnel into a room. Except it was no ordinary room. Torture racks and piles of different types of whips were scattered across the room. A golden fluid was stained everywhere, and I knew what that was. Ichor, the blood of the gods. Chains and crazy chainsaws piled on the floor near a corner. And in the middle of it stood someone I barely recognized. Artemis, god of the moon, hunting, ring a bell? Yeah, well she was tied down on a old fashioned whipping post in the most bloodiest way possible. I was about to run when she started staring at me. Not in surprise, though. In plain fury, and scratched so viciously that would make a cat be jealous. I was about to dodge, but the swipe was just to quick. I yelped in surprise when the arm went straight through me...

And came at a human being straight behind me. The scratch didn't hurt him, just pissed him off. A whole Hades of a lot. Who was this jerk? That would have been a excellent question if I had gotten a answer. I tried guessing. Kronos? Nope. Luke? Nope. Lets just face it, I have absolutely no clue who he was. He had this hood on him (like an executor, wait no... this can't be an execution, can it? I hope not.) This has to be some sort of message. No... This has to be a dream! I mean, what else is possible? Except that theory was dismissed when I noticed I could walk around. And while I was thinking my self conceited thoughts, a whip smashed against my face. I couldn't say it hurt, but the point was, it missed point blank and hit artemis. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't have any feelings for her, but I still got angry when this happened. No one hurt aunts and uncles. I charged this dude holding the whip... And knocked myself against a stone wall. I thought he might've been one of those monster who turn into regular objects until I saw I passed through him. Completely. And my eyes must have been hit, 'cause I thought I saw artemis give a little laugh when this little PLAY was over. She screamed when the whip connected with the body.

"Serves you right! Now tell me where the beast is." The voice commanded. It had this evil ring to it, like those fake evil scientists giving that laugh. Yep, that sounded like this dude.

"I don't know. And I will never tell you even if I did! Kill me if you like, hope you like your five- star suite in hell!" Artemis retorted. I had to give it to her, she had the guts to say thing in the most dangerous situations.

"We'll see about that!" The evil dude laughed. (i'm calling him the evil dude) Was it me, or did Artemis flinch visibly? Hope it was me. The evil dude laughed his evil laugh (again) And stormed out with the words "TOMORROW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed (for the third time. Dang! What was with him and laughter? I seriously did not know) And slammed the door behind him.

Now Artemis turned to me.

"I have called you in to help free me. I can't tell you where I am, but I will tell you this. Beware of the underworld. The beast has broken the system and monsters will regenerate much quicker. Oh! And this. One of the people at the end will betray you. Do you have any questions?" Artemis asked. I had but one.

"What is the beast? I mean, Nico said Zeus told him to hunt down the beast, and now this creep is asking you too! Could you tell me what this beast is?" I questioned, not wanting to upset the goddess. I mean, Seriously! I think she's gone through enough.

"I appreciate the concern for me that you have. But it is all right. The beast, Is, a underworld monster that was stuck in the fields of punishment. Well, somehow, He managed to escape, and being in the underworld for so long, he knew how to run it. And knowing how to run it is also knowing how to destroy it. He is death himself, the titan before Hades took over. He is so powerful, he can kill people if they look into its eyes. (AN I copied this from Harry Potter The chamber of secrets. Ya know, the basilisk.) But you have work to do. Remember, save me. I can only give you this. It is a map. The first location will appear, and get the pearl from there. The second one will magically appear after you collect the first one. There are three in total. If you face the beast, RUN! You cannot defeat him, no matter how strong you are. Even I couldn't beat him." She ended. And closed her eyes. I felt myself fading. " Throw them in the Moutauk Ocean. And Dont trust any guests. I felt myself entering that tunnel of darkness again when I realized I had to kill the beast and run. I felt my pockets for a dramaca, hoping I had one until I pulled out...

Three pearls. And a map. Wait. I got three pearls from a STRANGER. And Artemis said not to trust gifts. I pocketed both of them. Today was just to action packed.

So how did you like it? The next chapter is when they start the quest, but Percy keeps his secrets to his friends. R&R this one plz!


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank stiricide, marioisawiz, percabethisawesome, percyrules123, and gokuwiz455 for reviewing this story. If possible, plz read their stories as well.**

**Percys POV, Maybe three in the morning?**

I sat by the creek. I had to save artemis! I had the pearls, and nobody could stop me from teleporting from sea to sea. I could practically do it right now! But something held me back. I had to make a tough decision. I couldn't just ignore what the creepy skeleton dude said! I mean, he did say my friends were in danger, but Artemis said that not to trust strangers. Now, I had to trust both Artemis and C.S.G (AN Its an acronym, it stands for Creepy/crazy skeleton guy/god.) and on top of all that, I have to kill the beast and run. Dang! Olympians never agree. Artemis says this, some other god says that. This is just so friggin' annoying! Annabeth might help with things. I shook my head vigorously. Like all demigods, I had this feeling that I was being watched. Sometimes it makes it really cool, like when the class bully tries to sneak up and wedgie you, but it usually makes us demigods paranoid. I stood, watching the reflection of the moon from the lake. I heard the snapping of twigs behind me. I noticed quite some stuff (thanks Annabeth!) and quickly deduced that:

Someone is watching me at three in the morning

They're trying, but epically failing, to sneak up on me

This person is clad in all black clothing

This person is trying really hard not to laugh

In other words, it was nico. He snickered once, then walked forwards a few more feet which resulted in a whole lot of snapping and crackling. I smiled and turned around. Nico blushed a deep shade of red and suddenly thought the ground was really pretty. He finally got to speak up.

"So…. Do you agree to go on this quest? I mean, its always up to you" he asked. Heck, he must of taken the wrong pills tonight!

"wait a sec, you're asking me, if I wanna go? Of course I wanna go! Why would I not go! " I responded, trying not to laugh. I wasn't going to let Nico off that easily for trying to sneak up on me.

"well… I guess now that you say it that way, you do make me sound stupid, but I was just wondering, would you mind if-" and the rest of the sentence was cut off by a sudden, yet impossibly cold bucket of water. Then I did the most heroic thing ever. I ran like I was getting chased by Hades himself (no offense Nico).

**1234567890 Line break**

"Ok, you ready to go? Remember, IM me if you run out of cash or something. Did you remember your weapons? I hope not. Im rambling aren't I? Good luck!" Chiron waved us out and I felt the entire camp stare at us five. Somehow the word got out and everyone, even the ares cabin, was staring at us. I had this feeling that the Ares cabin wanted to see me maimed and dying. We'll see about that, suckers! I turned around and found Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, And grover. They seemed kind of worried. To make things worse I felt worried myself. What was I supposed to feel? Hey guys, you're going to go hunt down the most dangerous beast ever and even ARTEMIS, the goddess of HUNTING, couldn't take down. He's in the underworld where the monsters are rebelling and they regenerate instead of 100 years, around 100 seconds. You can't even watch while fighting him, or we die, and I need to search every corner of the world for Artemis. Fun, right? Well, nope. We spent half of the day just walking to the entrance of the underworld. Hey! Why couldn't you just shadow travel us there or use Pegasus to fly there? (to which he responded, "I forgot…") Nope, we just HAD to have walked here. Sometimes I wonder if his brain is dead. We spent the other half of the day when we finally got to the throne room.

And in its place was a messy pile of robes, golden Ichor, and a note.

To all who shall read,

I have taken Artemis and Hades hostages. Come into my lair, and I shall give you both, but if you attempt ANY sort of rescue, They will both be killed. Brutally.

From, The deathly one

**So how did you like it? im not really good at cliffies, though. If you liked it (and if you didn't) Please review to give me some advice!**


End file.
